Turn,Turn, Redo
by MadQuinn13
Summary: This is how Turn, Turn, Turn should've happened.


A/N: Just another way for the episode Turn, Turn, Turn to go. It's my first CSI fic and to be honest I've only seen a few episodes so sorry if they seem OOC I'm trying.

Nick was going through his email when he sees one from Hayley Jones. Last he heard from social services, she was staying with her grandfather. He remembers all the times he was called down to that motel. He remembers when Hayley found her first dead body.

_**Nick was talking to the coffee guy, only now he was clean. **_

"_**I'd keep an eye on her." He spoke looking over at Hayley who was making out with Zack. He shook his head to himself at it. **_

"_**Yeah? Why's that?" **_

"_**Changed overnight, smelt everything off her, saw her selling. Not using though." He quickly added the last part, he didn't want to get her in trouble just stop her from being the next body found. **_

"_**I can't do anything for her unless I get a warrant, let me know if you see her selling at a certain spot everyday and I can get her help then. Did you see anything else last night?" Nick knew the whole thing could be avoided, he just didn't think this was a OD. **_

"_**Yeah, Mrs. Jones came out of room eight and threw out two coffee mugs across the street, checked it out when she came back in, meth was all over one of them, bought it off Hayley I guess." He talked to Hayley a lot, they're weren't close but they were sorta friends. **_

"_**Thanks." Nick offered him a smile before going to question Nicole. **_

_..._

_Mark Jones was tired, he wanted to get a half hour rest but couldn't because he was working, in times like this he would ask Nicole or Hayley to take the desk, call him if they needed him. He couldn't do this because no one was home, Hayley was gone out with Zack and who knows where Nicole was. _

_Ten minutes passed and he heard a car pull in and the doors open, Hayley was home. He glanced at the clock. Late. _

"_Hayley, work the desk while I take a nap." He called out to his daughter who just nodded as she walked over. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Don't start anything when your mother comes home, let's just have a nice quiet night like we use too." She just nodded as he let go and went to their room. _

_Hayley was texting Zack when a woman came up she looked odd, yet familiar. Her face changed from hard to soft as soon as she laid eyes on Hayley. _

"_Hi, can I have room?" The woman asked looking around. Hayley just leaned back in the seat and checked to see what rooms were open, she didn't like giving people the ones to rooms that people died in. _

"_Yeah sure, I need your name though and the money upfront." She noticed she had nothing with her. Great another drugging coming to shoot up or someone waiting for some else to meet her and have sex. Both were messy. _

"_Tanya Carrow. Are you by chance Hayley Jones?" She slipped it in so casually that Hayley had to stop to think about answering instead she hit the button under the desk that called her Dad. She had no idea how this woman knew her. _

"_Yeah I am..." She was keeping her eyes on the woman, who now passed her the cash for the room as Hayley reached out to take it, something that her father always told her not to do, the woman grabbed her wrist. _

"_You're fifteen right? Almost sixteen in a few weeks." She needed answers, she needed to know if this was her daughter, she saw that she had her nose and eyes. _

"_Dad!" Hayley called out, wondering why he wasn't there yet. She even turned to look to see if she could hear him coming better. _

"_He isn't your father, this isn't your family." The woman told her harshly. "You should be with me." _

"_Dad!" Hayley yelled louder now franticly trying to free herself from the woman's grip. Mark ran out to the office where he heard Hayley scream, he knew the woman instantly and grabbed the arm which held his daughter. Once his skin connected to her own she let go. _

"_Hayley go inside now." She didn't pause or hesitate, she took off running from the woman. A half hour later he came in held her and asked what the woman said._

"_She said that you weren't my dad, that this wasn't my family." She knew she and her mother never had the best relationship, especially when she was younger but she knew this was her family, she was almost sixteen they would've told her different by now. _

"_She was high, she left on her own, there's nothing to worry about she won't come around here again okay?" He lied. He would tell Nicole what happened when she came in. "Go to bed now okay. Everything will be easier in the morning, so go to bed." She had school in the morning also but he doubted that she would go. _

"_You didn't rent a room to her after right?" She knew that turning someone who could pay away was wrong and he could get in trouble but she was really afraid with her around. _

"_Of course not, she's gone." He let her go and kissed the top of her head just before she left to her room. Their room in the motel was slightly bigger than the rest, they had two bedrooms, a small kitchen like thing and a living room, it was fairly nice. _

_Nicole came home pretty late and went right to their apartment as she called it. She saw Mark was awake and on the couch. _

"_What happened?" She knew something was wrong, he never waited up. _

"_Tanya came by grabbed Hayley when she was getting the money for the room and freaked her out. She's in room eight. She just wanted to come see Hayley. She didn't mean to scare her of hurt her." He was ignoring the fact that she tracked them down. _

"_Why did you let her in! You brought _**her **_into our home first and now this. That woman is a killer and she's going to try and take Hayley from us. You know that will happen." Nicole was yelling at him. Of course Hayley was still awake in her room listening to them fight over the woman, she knew her father lied to her. She couldn't sleep now; Zack was going to come down as soon as he could sneak out._

"_The state thinks she should be allowed out! I'm sorry if I think she at least she have some answers. Hayley won't want to go near her so we have no worries for her trying to take her back. Now keep your voice down you'll wake her." Mark hissed. _

_Hayley jumped as Zack tapped on her window. She smiled and crawled out of said window. _

"_You're coming out; I thought I was going in." He shrugged and held out his hand to help her through. _

"_Now we need to get in room eight." Hayley dragged Zack with her to get a master key. _

"_Why do we need to get in there?" He knew it had to be important. _

"_She knows something, I need to know, but I need you there encase she attacks me again." Hayley told him everything that happened, she was amazing with texts. _

"_What is it that she knows?" He was confused but kept look as she got the key. _

"_If I knew that I wouldn't need to go ask her." They ran the small distance and knocked once before unlocking the door. Zack entered before Hayley did. Tanya looked at him in confusion which passed once she saw Hayley. _

"_How do my parents know you?" She asked grabbing for Zack's arm keeping him ahead of her. _

"_What do you know about Melissa?" She asked sitting down on the bed and sighing. _

"_Who's that?" Hayley asked leaning agents the dresser, pulling Zack with her. _

"_Mark and Nicole's Daughter." _

"_You mean other daughter?" Zack asked looking at Hayley. "You never told me you have a sister?" _

"_I don't." Hayley looked at the woman. "I'm an only child." _

"_Yes you are. A bit more than sixteen years ago, they had a daughter Melissa. I was doing...well everything, They asked me to watch Melissa for them while they went to a movie." _

"_No, they never go anywhere, the only time they went anywhere was to the store and my grandmother watched me for like ten minutes." Hayley didn't like where this was going. She already found out she apparently had a older sister, but the woman said she was an only child. _

"_Hayley just wait until I'm finished all the questions will be answered." The woman rolled her eyes slightly at her daughter. "They asked me to give her a bath before I put her to bed, while she was in the bath, I noticed my high was wearing off..." _

"_You killed a baby!" Zack yelled he was shocked, he understood needing her high back but she couldn't wait two fucking minuets. _

"_Yes...I went to jail for it and I felt horrible, until roughly eleven months later..." She looked at Hayley. "I found out I was pregnant and gave birth in the prison, which I would not recommend by the way Hayley." _

"_Wait, almost sixteen years ago? What date?" Hayley asked, she figured she knew where this was headed. _

"_See, brains I still don't know where you got from, the style, well I know." She shook her head softly. "Hayley, what do you do? Honestly." _

"_I help him deal, I don't use." She kept her face stone. "Now finish the fucking story!" She was getting pissed, she had to know if her thoughts were right. _

"_I called up Mark, offered him a life to replace the once I took from them." _

"_Wait, you're Hayley's mom! Hayley why didn't you tell me you're adopted?" Zack didn't get what his girlfriend was going through. _

"_You didn't give a fuck about me. Sixteen years and only now you decided to show, see how I turned out?" She was pissed at this woman, she was furious at her parents, no they weren't that. Not anymore. _

_Tanya was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Tanya, it's Nicole, I brought some pictures, can I come in?" Hayley and Zack silently went to the bathroom and crawled out the window, they only saw Nicole had a mug to Tanya._

_The teens were back in Hayley's room; Zack was holding her in his arms trying to comfort her though he didn't know why. _

_..._

_**Nick pieced it all together all he needed was a sample of the meth Hayley had stashed in her room. **_

_**With that Nicole was locked behind bars, just as he was getting ready to leave, he spotted Hayley walking down the street. It was thanks to her that they could prove what time Nicole was in the room and the meth she stole from Hayley was laced in the mug.**_

"_**Hey Haley, you must be glad, hear you never got along with her later on." He knew what teenagers were like. **_

"_**Oh yeah Nick, I'm ecstatic, I find out, I'm adopted my real mother was in prison for killing my adoptive parent's real daughter and I was a peace offering that wasn't wanted by anyone!" She wasn't yelling at him more like her situation. **_

"_**It is rough. How's your Dad taking this?" **_

"_**Better then he took me moving out. Mark figured Nicole would get her out." Nick was surprised to hear Hayley refer to them by their first names. **_

"_**Hayley, he's still your father, and Nicole is your mother, they raised you, they love you."He was trying to help her without shoving it down her throat. **_

"_**She never wanted me, he's mad at me for sneaking out to see my mom." She looked a few years older, he noticed mostly in her eyes. **_

"_**How would you like to meet your grandfather?" He smiled; he could give Frank a call.**_

"_**Does he want to meet me?" She figured it was better to ask before she got her hopes up, she did want to know more about her mom, before everything happened. **_

"_**I'll give him a call if you want."Nick could easily get his number. **_

"_**Sure might as well make it animus ." She gave a small laugh. Nick called to get Frank's number than called Frank. **_

"_**Hi Frank Carrow? Hi this is Nick Stokes, I worked on your daughter's Tanya's case. I have your granddaughter with me and I was wondering if you wanted to speak to her." The was a pause a very short sentence. "Okay I will bye." **_

"_**He wants nothing to do with me right? Cause I'm the **_ghost of a murder_**" Nick knew that she heard that in court. Nicole let everything during that, he was there. The second day Hayley didn't show and Nicole talked about how for a time she did forget that Hayley wasn't hers. **_

"_**You have a bag packed already right? Since you decided not to live with your dad." **_

"_**Yeah it's at Zack's why?" **_

"_**I'll drive you down to pick it up, you're going Arizona."Nick smiled, school was out and it wasn't that far out of the way. **_

"_**What why?" She looked at him confused. **_

"_**Well you're not sixteen, you can't legally live on your own and if a family member is willing to take you in by law they get custody. Of course this changes if for whatever reason they are unfit. It's just for the summer, he'll move here if you want to stay in **__**Las Vegas." **_

"_**He wants me to live with him?" She looked up at Nick through the bit of hair in her face. She didn't believe it. **_

"_**Yeah, it's up to you of course, Hayley, foster home or grandpa." He did leave out a option but she left that one by choice. **_

"_**Well, I might as well get some answers right?" She walked back with him to the his car. **_

"_**You have your permit right?" Nick was really going out to be nice to her but it's not like she didn't deserve, life dealt her a bad hand and he wasn't going to call her bluff. **_

"_**Yeah but I haven't gotten behind the wheel before, well only with Zack and, that was hardly helpful." She didn't object when Nick got in the passenger side. **_

"_**Now, keep both hands on the wheel, use one foot only and don't stomp on the gas, just lightly feather it." Nick was holding onto the car. "May not have you drive all the ways to Zack, but if he's home we'll make sure he sees you drive." **_

_**Hayley didn't mind as long as she got to drive that was enough for her. **_


End file.
